


The Red Envelope

by PleasantlyWeird



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is having his first Halloween Masquerade at Fangtasia. Pam makes sure that Sookie gets an invitation. Sookie tries to be all ninja about it. Lemony goodness ensues. Now, to channel my beloved LaFayette, WHAT THE HELL IS YOU WAITING FOR? Go read the freaking story! And don't forget to review, bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Envelope

The red envelope lay unopened on the worn coffee table, as it had for three days now. The heavy scrawl on the front was definitely Pam's.

I am so not opening that. There's nothing but a world of hurt inside that damn little rectangle.

Sookie's thoughts were interrupted by her nosy brother.

Jason picked the envelope up, eying it greedily. "Ain't you gonna open this? There might be another one of them Vamp checks in there." He was practically drooling as he thought about the last time his sister had gotten a check from Eric Northman for services rendered.

"I don't care what's in it! I want nothing to do with Fangtasia, or the a-hole that owns it."

Sookie was beyond peeved. She'd waited for months now for some word or sign from Eric, anything to let her know that she'd been on his mind. Nothing ever came, at least until three days ago. In her mind, three days ago was about two and a half months too late. Now it was her brother who was chapping her ass, rummaging through her fridge like he had a right to and drinking all of her Tropicana Country Style orange juice straight from the carton.

"Hey Sook, you're out of OJ, couldja hit the store and get some more before tomorrow?" Jason asked as he flung the envelope down on the kitchen table. "Well, I'm gone, Catfish'll have my ass if I'm late again."

Almost magically he vanished, his truck tearing down the gravel driveway, flinging brightly colored red, orange and yellow leaves onto the lawn. Sookie sighed as she realized that she'd have to start raking those leaves soon.

The bright red envelope caught her eye again as she cleaned up Jason's breakfast mess. What could possibly be in there? She wasn't owed anything, she'd done no work for Eric or any other vamps since Rhodes.

"Shit! Curiosity killed the telepath!" she muttered to the empty house. Her hands shook as she tore open the heavy envelope. Inside was a blood red invitation embossed with gold lettering.

You Are Commanded To Attend

The First Annual

Fangtasia Halloween Masquerade

Full Costume Is Expected

Doors Open At 9:00 pm

This Invitation Admits One

She wasn't going to some dumb party in Shreveport where she'd probably have to watch Eric screw around with a bunch of fangbangers all night. She could stay at home and make herself equally as miserable and save the gas money.

But she couldn't stop the the wheels in her all too telepathic mind from turning.

This could be the perfect opportunity to see if Eric was really as despondent as Pam had tried to portray him when they'd last spoken on the phone.

"Eric is not himself, Sookie. He's getting on my fucking nerves with all his moodiness. You need to call him, tell him you miss him. Lie to him if you have to," she had all but demanded.

"Eric's a big boy, and the phone works both ways. If he wants to talk to me, he knows my number."

Those had been the last words she'd spoken to Pam in a month and a half. If she were to be honest with herself, she might admit that she missed them both. There had definitely been a void since she'd fallen out of contact with them.

Late at night, when the emptiness of the house became heavy to the point of suffocating, her body pined for his. Her fingers traced lines in the air as they remembered every contour of his muscled back. Her thighs ached to wrap themselves around his waist. Her body felt painfully lighter than air without the weight of him above it. She felt powerful surges of anger and jealousy when she thought of all the willing women that were always throwing themselves at him. She drove herself crazy wondering who might be sharing a bed with him during the wee hours of the early predawn morning while she slept alone.

"To hell with it, I'll go. It's not like I had any other plans anyway."

Yeah, getting out would be good. She needed a chance to mingle with real people instead of talking to an empty house.

The next day she called around to several costume rental places. Sookie knew exactly what she wanted and found it at the third place she phoned. The store was all the way in Vancoville, but the Victorian style dress would be worth the drive. Driving gave her time to think and she had plenty of thinking that needed to be done. Three hours later, she had the dress, the huge wig, the elaborately feathered mask, and a last minute accessory of sorts from Wal-Mart.

Sookie knew she needed to be unrecognizable to see how Eric was truly feeling. If he knew she was there, he would be on his best behavior, and then what would be the point? She knew that he could recognize her by smell, even if her costume masked her normal appearance. A quick detour to the Wal-Mart hunting and fishing department and she'd taken care of that problem with some Scent Away. If it could confuse a white tailed deer, surely it could throw off a vampires sniffer.

The party was the following night and Sookie was excited and a little nervous. The thought of being in the same room with Eric made her heart flutter and her stomach flip. She alternated between being furious with him and fighting the butterflies that stampeded inside of her when she pictured his face.

Sookie had gone to extremes to make sure she was utterly unrecognizable. Her costume was extremely elaborate and covered most of her dress she'd rented fit like it had been made for her - it accented her in all the right places. Her ample bosoms filled out the top nicely and the corseted bodice cinched her waist to a tiny circumference. The coral color accented her tan and the layers of crinoline helped fend off the cold night air. The wig, however, was heavy and messed with her balance. One too many gin and tonics and she'd be down for the count. The feathered masquerade mask hid her face for the most part, and what it didn't cover she planned on hiding under heavy white make-up. Sookie had gone to such extremes to be incognito, she'd even traded cars with Arlene for added anonymity. All that was left now was to endure what was sure to be a sleepless night followed by an endless day.

As she lay in bed that night, a million thoughts ran through her head. What if Eric was simply done with her? He'd told her that he remembered the "lost" time they'd spent together. Maybe it hadn't been as good for him as it had been for her. She felt tears stinging her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach, willing the anger to come and chase the sadness away. Sure, he'd had a lot on his plate with the whole Vegas Vamp takeover, but how hard was it to pick up a phone and call someone? She lay in the darkness, willing him to pick up the phone and dial her number. She fell asleep, still hoping to hear the trill of her phone, and her dreams were full of real disappointment over the call never came.

After feeding her mooch of a brother breakfast, she spent the rest of the next day applying and reapplying her make-up. She'd called out for the lunch shift she'd been scheduled to work. Sam knew something was up but he didn't give her any shit, which only made her feel that much worse about begging off work. She knew though that she would have been utterly useless even if she had gone in; her mind was too preoccupied with Eric and seeing him for the first time in months.

She had no trouble getting into the dress; the corset laced up the front so she hadn't needed any help there. The wig was another story - no matter how she put it on, it looked crooked and awkward. After several hours of taking it off and putting it back on, Sookie finally got it right. She admired herself in the mirror. The dress was flattering, even if it was uncomfortable with the multiple layers of fabric. Bill would have loved to see her in this get-up.

After dousing herself with Scent Away and some Chanel No.9 she'd pilfered from Tara, it was time to go. Getting into the car had been a chore, but she'd managed it after repositioning herself three times. Luckily the drive went quickly because she had gotten a late start due to her wig problems. She pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot at 9:15. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Chow was the valet. His nerd costume was adorable, complete with taped black glasses, pocket protector and pants that were two inches too short. The handsome Asian vamp opened her door and offered his hand to help her from the vehicle.

"Good evening, my lady. Welcome to Fangtasia, I hope you enjoy the masquerade."

"Thank you. I will," Sookie answered, raising the tone of her voice a couple of octaves to try and disguise it. So far, so good. Chow gave no indication that he knew who she really was. It was too bad at a time like this that she couldn't read Vampire minds.

As she walked to the door, she pulled the red invitation from her handbag. There was a new female vamp, one she didn't recognize, manning the entrance. The door woman didn't say a word, but merely held out her hand for the invitation and let Sookie pass as she took it.

The music was loud. She could feel the bass vibrating her girls as she entered the bar area. Her eyes immediately started scanning for the Viking.

It didn't take long to spot Eric. Her heart skipped several beats as she took in his costume. He was dressed as a fireman with the pants, suspenders and helmet. He was, however, sans shirt and he'd smeared himself strategically with soot for effect. He sat in his usual spot, looking terribly bored, surrounded by a legion of fawning humans. He appeared to be in down time, something that Sookie had always found disconcerting to watch.

"Dear god in heaven!" Sookie muttered under her breath. He couldn't have possibly looked more delicious than he did right then. Had he actually gotten a spray on tan? His skin looked impossibly golden, even in the dim bar lighting. Sookie felt a sudden dampness in her lace underwear as she stared open mouthed. They got a little bit wetter when Eric suddenly came out of his trance-like state and fixed his deep blue eyes on her. She turned her head quickly and found a spot to stand at the bar. She ordered a Screwdriver from the unfamiliar bartender since she worried that ordering her usual gin and tonic might be too obvious. A quick peek over her shoulder made her shriek. This delighted Pam, who was standing closely and directly behind her and dressed like that chick from Flashdance.

"Excuse me, Miss …...?" Pam was smiling, a scary sight to behold.

"Hayes. Emily Hayes."

"Miss Hayes, your presence is requested by my Master, Eric Northman. You should come with me now."

Sookie started to protest, to ask Pam exactly what would happen if she sent a great big "Fuck Off" to the Master. She quickly realized that to do so would definitely be a dead giveaway to her identity. So, in spite of her extreme dislike of being summoned, she swallowed her ire and pasted a vacant smile on her face.

"I would love to meet with your Master," Sookie said, disguising her voice as best she could.

Sookie followed closely behind Pam, wading through the sea of sweaty humans and doing her best to avoid touching anyone. She knew when she was standing in front of Eric without having to look, her body always responded to his when they were near each other.

"Master, allow me to introduce Miss Emily Hayes. Miss Hayes, this is Eric Northman."

"Miss Hayes, it would please me if you would sit and talk with me. I don't recall having seen you in here before."

Unable to speak because her heart was in her throat and her breathing was heavy, Sookie merely nodded. She took the same seat she had taken the first time she'd met Eric. It seemed like that had been a million years ago.

"Have we met, Miss Hayes? There is something that's very familiar about you." Of course he was staring at her breasts when he said this. Pervert.

"No, but I know who you are, Mr. Northman. Everyone does, do they not?" Flattery would get you everywhere with the Viking and Sookie knew it.

"I suppose, but I am not concerned with everyone else, I am only interested in you at the moment."

What a player! Sookie was getting madder by the minute, obviously she wasn't on his mind tonight and she probably hadn't been at all.

"I'm particularly interested in getting you back to my office and getting you out of that dress."

"Excuse me?" This was what she had been counting on. She was livid but she would have to fight the urge to spit in his face and slap him. Deep breaths, deep breaths …...

"Look at me, Emily. Listen to the sound of my voice."

Now he would "glamor" her and she fully planned on letting him believe that he had. Beyond that, she really didn't have a plan. It could go really good or really, really bad. She stared into his eyes and felt her body betray her. How could she be so impossibly turned on when she was this pissed off at him? Was this how the angry sex she read about in Cosmo started out?

"I would love for you to accompany me back to my office, Miss Hayes. And you, my sweet, would love to accompany me back to my office."

Sookie nodded slowly and lowered her eyes demurely. He was in for it, and it wasn't the "it" that he was expecting. How could he just discard her this way? How many of these pitiful blood whores had he fucked while she had been pining away for him in an empty bed?

He stood and offered his hand. She heard the disgruntled thoughts of jealous humans as they realized that Eric had chosen his company for the evening. Not even all the anger and hostility that radiated out of them and into her mind could sway her concentration. Eric's hand was on her back, guiding her through the crowd. All too quickly they were at his door. She could feel his cold breath on her neck as his long arm snaked around her and his hand grasped the doorknob. He opened the door and they stepped inside. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard the door closed behind them. Damn her body and its pathetic desire to wrap itself around Eric Northman!

"Tell me, Emily, have you ever been with a vampire?"

"No." It was scary how easy it was to let that lie tumble from her lips.

"No matter, even if you had been, I am not just any vampire. I have been told by many that I am an extraordinary lover and that I am larger than most."

His ego knows no bounds, the bragging bastard! Okay, so what if IT IS true? Does he have to be so freakin' cocky about it?

Eric stepped closer to Sookie, causing her to take a stumbling step backwards. His look was predatory and scared her more than a little. What if he was rough and ruthless with her because he didn't know who she really was? Sookie was beginning to feel that she had bitten off a lot more than she could chew.

"I'm not a selfish lover. Tell me what you like and I'll ruin you for other men forever. The last human woman I was with still yearns for me while she sleeps alone. I can feel her loneliness through the blood we shared. She hasn't had another lover since me. What would be the point?"

Sookie wanted to rake her nails down the sides of his face and gouge his eyes out. How DARE he talk about her like that? How could he revel in her misery, delight in her painful longing?

"Don't feel bad for her. She only has to call me and I will bring her all the pleasure and ecstasy that she can handle whenever she wants. But she's proud and stubborn, too much so for her own good. She will break soon, she won't be able to deny her lust for me for too much longer. I do miss the sound of her voice calling my name in the throes of passion."

It was a good thing that Sookie wasn't near anything made of wood - she surely would have staked that arrogant son of a bitch right then and there if she had been.

His hands found her breasts, his fingers began caressing the nipples until they stiffened underneath the fabric. His mouth was on her neck, his tongue lightly tracing her carotid artery, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her breathing quickened as her pulse did. She felt his lips curl into a smile.

"You remind me of her, Emily. Your breasts are much more magnificent than hers, though."

His fangs nipped lightly at Sookie's shoulder, making her gasp involuntarily. His hands were slyly gathering the skirt of her dress up towards her waist. She jumped when she felt his cold fingers touch her bare ass. Even though she was insanely angry at Eric, she was so aroused that the lace thong she was wearing could have been wrung out like a dishtowel. She wanted nothing more than to slap his hand away and tell him to fuck off and die a final death, but her mind couldn't communicate with her body. Her body was begging him to throw her against the wall and have his wicked way with her until she was crippled.

"I can feel your heartbeat, how it speeds up whenever I touch you. I can smell your sweet blood, too. I can't decide whether I want to fuck you or feast on you first. Maybe both at the same time? How would you have me take you, Emily? On the floor?" His mouth seemed to be everywhere and saying erotically filthy things to her all at the same time. Sookie was hyper-aroused to the point of being in pain. "Shall I take you from behind, standing? Do you like it rough?"

She moaned involuntarily when she felt him shove her lace undies to the side and slide a cool finger inside of her.

"So wet, so ready for me. I think I'll have you now."

"Stop! I can't do this!" Her body hated her mouth for trying to stop what it was so badly craving. Her mind was screaming for her traitorous tongue to give in, to let go of self-control and allow Eric Northman to give her orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm.

"You will do this, lover. You want this and you won't deny yourself or me." He was "glamoring" her again. If she didn't go along now the ruse was over.

"I want you, Mr. Northman. Not here in this office, though. It doesn't seem proper for a lady to have relations in a place like this."

"A lady? Would a lady come to a place like Fangtasia and allow herself to be put in a situation like this in the first place? While you may be a lady Miss Hayes, tonight you came here looking to be treated like anything but and I intend to give you what you want."

In one quick motion she felt the shredded lace of her underwear flutter uselessly to the floor. Almost instantaneously, Eric had his face under the voluminous skirts of her costume and was putting his talented tongue to use, making her forget why she had been protesting in the first place. It didn't take him long to have Sookie gasping for air and sliding down the wall when her knee's wouldn't support her anymore.

He didn't stop once she was on the floor, he merely repositioned both of them, all the while never pausing for a second, only bringing her to the edge of release and then into the abyss several times. Sookie felt absolutely giddy to the point of madness. She couldn't speak, let alone protest as Eric scooped her up into his arms and headed out the back door of the bar.

She buried her head into his bare chest. She knew they were flying and she was too scared to look and too happy to be with him to care where they were going. Whether it was the blood bond that was making her feel this way or not, she didn't care. It had been way too long since she had felt so content and happy. A shiver passed through her as the cold night air, coupled with the chill of Eric's skin penetrated her costume.

"Almost there, lover. I have many ways to warm you up again."

I know you do, Eric. I've missed them more than I'll ever be able to tell you.

Shefelt a slight jarring when Eric landed. She looked around and realized that nothing about the surroundings was familiar to her. They were on the front lawn of what looked like an ordinary house in an ordinary suburb.

"Where are we?"

"This is my home, lover."

All of the contentment, arousal and general good humor left Sookie instantaneously. She'd never been to Eric's house. Sure, he'd offered before, but she didn't take him seriously. And here she was, a stranger for all he knew, and she was standing on his front lawn. She felt her hands ball up into fists and before she could stop herself, she was pummeling Eric's chest like a child having a tantrum.

"You damn dirty VAMPIRE!" All she got for her effort was a laugh from her target and her hands beginning to throb. This made her step up her efforts to demolish what may as well have been a solid rock mountainside.

"Whatever has gotten into you, Emily? I thought you wanted to be taken to a place more suitable to be ravished." His tone had turned serious, his eyes glimmering dangerously in the light of the waxing moon. "Well, here we are, at my home, and now I plan to take you inside and fuck you senseless."

"You'll not be touching me you, you.... asshole!" And then the tears came in torrents. Her anger turned to heartache as she realized that everything she had secretly hoped might come to be between the Viking and herself never would. She expected to hear anger in Eric's voice when he spoke next, but there was only gentle tenderness in his tone.

"Min alskare, did you really think that you could fool me? I would know you regardless of any disguise. I know the distinct rhythm of your heartbeat, the exact shade of your eyes, I can feel the atmosphere change when you enter a room. Nothing you do could ever keep me from knowing when you are near." His arms pulled her close to his chest and she sobbed uncontrollably onto his bare skin. "I have been very preoccupied with securing my position under the new King. But make no mistake Sookie, I have thought about you constantly. I have missed you, a situation that has been doubly painful since my recent recollection of our time together during my amnesia."

"You really knew it was me all along? You haven't been boinking fangbangers every night since the takeover?"

"No I haven't, much to the chagrin of my clientèle and many of my underlings. My mood hasn't been pleasant, to say the least. Feeling your loneliness and longing through the bond has been painful. It has only amplified my own suffering."

"It wasn't nice of you to tease me like that, Eric. I was seriously thinking about staking you."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less than your ire. I just don't understand why you went to all the trouble of trying to disguise yourself."

"I wanted to see if you were as miserable as Pam had made you out to be. And before you get all pissy about her telling me, just know that she really cares when you're not happy. She looks out for you more than you realize. I knew that if you knew I was there, you would be on your best behavior and I would never know the truth."

"And how do you feel now? Do you believe that I have been faithful, that I have waited for you?"

"I believe that you've missed me at least as much as I've missed you. And I have missed you," Sookie added almost shyly.

Sookie found a new religion when Eric tilted her face up to his and put his 1000 years of oral experience to work on her mouth. His kiss was deep and slow, it sent electrical shocks down to the tips of her toes. She felt it in every single hair, every pore of her skin. His mouth made promises to her body, telling her that tonight was going to be one for the record books and her orgasm jar would runneth over before all was said and done. The thought of wrapping her legs around Eric Northman's waist gave her a rush of confidence, she smiled her naughtiest smile and looked up at him wickedly.

"Tonight, my name is Emily. I'm under your glamor and I expect you to take full advantage of that, Mr. Fireman."

Sookie began to unlace her corset. Seeing his fangs extend sent a jolt through her. A single thought ran through her mind as he swept her up into his arms and blurred towards the door of his home,

Caution be damned, it's Halloween and I'm alone with the master of carnality. Tomorrow is for regret, tonight is about fulfilling fantasies.


End file.
